


Новый Орлеан

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, M/M, Musicians, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их было шестеро, полноценный джазовый секстет, прозванный «Поколением Чудес». Теперь были душные вечера за стаканом чего-то крепкого, череда встреч с людьми, чьих лиц Мидорима даже не запоминал, и бесконечные поиски работы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый Орлеан

**Author's Note:**

> Джем-сейшн – импровизация на заданную тему. Фестиваль в Монтрё – крупнейший ежегодный фестиваль джаза в Швейцарии. В тексте использованы фрагменты песен Мелоди Гардо, Бинга Кросби и Фрэнка Синатры.
> 
> Работа была написана на июльский фестиваль на дайри. Выпавший персонаж: Ханамия Макото.

Блестки на черном платье Момои переливались, почти горели – вся в огне оранжевых звезд она лежала на крышке рояля и пела в подвесной микрофон, придерживая штатив тонкими пальцами. Длинные завитые локоны мягко рассыпались по ее плечам, и когда она брала дыхание, в вырезе платья поднималась и плавно опадала её полная грудь.

Мидорима оторвал взгляд от клавиш и уставился на свое отражение в лаковой поверхности рояля. От этого блеска, от собственных пальцев, бегущих по клавишам, от яркого света софитов, из-за которого не было видно ничего за пределами сцены, рябило в глазах. Увы, но ему приходилось только смириться – солнцезащитные очки сломал Мурасакибара.

\- Твои руки могут быть сильными, но твои чувства неправильны, – пела Момои, томно прикрыв веки. Ее ресницы трепетали, брови были напряжены, лицо имело печальное выражение, даже голос звучал устало, надломлено – она была в образе. – Сердце твое черно, как ночь…

Аомине лениво выводил трели на своем саксофоне, шаря глазами по залу и запоминая всех, кто как-то не так смотрел на Момои. Иногда его ревнивый взгляд ловил на себе и Мидорима, но пианист был холоден и певицей не интересовался, какой бы очаровательной та ни была, и взгляд ускользал в другую сторону. Зал был погружен в сонную тишину. До самого закрытия в баре остались только самые отчаянные посетители, у них всех были одинаково осоловелые глаза и серые лица. Песня нагоняла тоску, из-за закрытой крышки рояль звучал глухо, Аомине не старался, но всё это было не важно, когда в номере участвовала Момои. Мидорима подозревал, что Кисе, Куроко, Мурасакибара и Акаши поэтому и разошлись – иначе их отсутствие на сцене он объяснить не мог. Хотя, Куроко, скорее всего, опять уснул на груде чехлов, сваленных за сценой, пока ждал такси, и, если Аомине не удастся его растормошить, завтра им придется обойтись без кларнетиста. У Мидоримы слипались глаза от невыносимой усталости. Дождаться бы только конца выступления, и можно будет ехать домой.

Момои допела; Аомине вывел финальный аккорд, и Мидорима убрал пальцы с клавиш. Сейчас зал их отблагодарит, и конец выступлению. Но вместо ожидаемого взрыва аплодисментов, в тени сцены зазвучала барабанная дробь. Странно, ведь в их бэнде никогда не было ударника…

Пальцы левой руки прострелила внезапная боль. Мидорима ошарашено смотрел на свою руку в темных вишневых отеках и не понимал, что происходит. Он уронил неизвестно откуда взявшиеся барабанные палочки, зажмурился, прогоняя наваждение, и… проснулся.

В зале было накурено. Из динамиков лилась тягучая мелодия, голос Эллы Фицджеральд пел про лето. Мидорима приподнял очки и помассировал веки – от сигаретного дыма болели глаза. Дым окутывал столики, поднимаясь к потолку, накрывал всё плотной туманной завесой. Мидорима машинально проверил пальцы: пластырь отлепился в нескольких местах, его пора было менять. И как он только умудрился заснуть, сидя за барной стойкой?

\- Кажется, тебе хватит, приятель, – заметил бармен с ухмылкой. Хитрое лисье лицо, прищуренные глаза за очками, отросшие волосы – на редкость неприятный тип. Такому бы возглавлять мелкую группировку якудза, а не разливать спиртное, занимая подвыпивших клиентов разговорами.

Погрев бокал над свечой, Мидорима допил остатки бренди. Пока ждал счет, по привычке похлопал себя по карманам пиджака в поисках сигарет, но вспомнил, что уже год как не курит, и настроение у него окончательно упало. Расплатившись, Мидорима удалился в уборную, где долго плескал холодную воду в лицо и приводил себя в порядок, а потом тщательно перебинтовывал пальцы. Суставы ныли, как проклятые – должно быть, менялась погода.

На улице и вправду было прохладно. Ночь встретила его сиянием неоновых огней, дохнула отрезвляющим холодом. Если поторопиться, ещё можно успеть на последний поезд, и Мидорима прибавил шагу, зябко поведя плечами.

Какого черта ему вспомнились прежние дни? Он уже начал забывать эти ночи в барах, прокуренные гримерные, репетиции до рассвета и шумные попойки после концертов. Тогда их было шестеро, не считая Момои, полноценный джазовый секстет, «Поколение Чудес», как их называли. Теперь были душные вечера за стаканом чего-то крепкого, череда встреч с людьми, чьих лиц он даже не запоминал, и бесконечные поиски работы. Он больше не играл на рояле, не состоял долго ни в одной команде, но зато выучился на ударника и был совершенно свободен. Быть хозяином самому себе – разве не этого все они хотели?

Мидорима вышел из вагона и побрел к выходу со станции, сунув руки в карманы. Нащупав бумажку правой рукой, Мидорима стал теребить ее пальцами. В конце концов, его устраивала нынешняя жизнь. Надо только бросить пить, восстановиться в университете, может даже возобновить занятия спортом, это пойдет на пользу его здоровью, подорванному бурной юностью.

Мидорима оступился на лестнице и едва не упал, заметив среди кучки припозднившихся прохожих знакомое лицо. Эту светлую макушку было трудно с чем-то перепутать.

Оха Аса явно забыла предупредить, что сегодня Раков ждет встреча с призраками прошлого.

\- Мидоримаччи! Давно не виделись! – ещё издалека закричал Кисе и помахал рукой.

Мидорима застыл на месте. Можно было, конечно, сделать вид, что окликнули не его, и незаметно сбежать в лучших традициях Куроко, но было поздно. Кисе с разбега повис на нем, чуть не сбив с ног.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел Мидорима. – И слезь с меня немедленно, ты не пушинка!

\- Ууу, Мидоримаччи недотрога, – Кисе состроил обиженную физиономию. – Меня только отпустили со съемок. Живу пока в отеле неподалеку, чтобы не тратить время на дорогу из Канагавы. А толку-то! Теперь меня гоняют до поздней ночи, Мидоримаччи, ты не представляешь, как тяжело быть востребованной моделью. А мне, между прочим, с утра на репетицию! Касамацу-семпай не простит, если я опоздаю, он настоящий изверг! – Кисе встряхнул челкой и закатил глаза. Мидориме резко захотелось ему врезать, но после трех бренди он был не уверен, что попадет, а позориться не хотелось.

Драматическая пауза закончилась, и Кисе ожил:

\- А ты чего так поздно?

\- Задержался после работы. Ничего особенного.

\- Ты все такой же трудяга, Мидоримаччи! Где ты играешь? Я приду на тебя посмотреть.

«Уже нигде», – подумал Мидорима. Ответь он так, и Кисе завалит его вопросами, на которые не хочется отвечать, лучше назвать тот бар, где он работал до сегодняшнего дня. Другое дело, если он всерьез решит прийти, тогда хлопот не оберешься. От мук выбора его, как ни странно, избавил сам Кисе.

\- Ой, а что это у тебя в руке?

Мидорима разжал кулак. В нем оказался мятый чек из бара, на обратной стороне которого было что-то написано.

\- Здесь какой-то адрес, – Мидорима передал бумажку Кисе. У того вдруг расширились глаза, когда перед ними оказалась надпись.

\- Бар «Новый Орлеан». Похоже на приглашение, Мидоримаччи.

\- Ты знаешь, что это за место?

Конечно, Кисе знал – он знал все злачные места Токио, но больше Мидориму волновала его реакция. Этот бар точно был не просто баром.

\- Я слышал, Акашиччи выкупил заведение с таким названием. И ещё слышал, что там играют только джазовую музыку и что туда трудно попасть. Это всё, что я знаю.

Мидорима опешил. Акаши не мог знать, в каких местах он бывает. Он вообще должен работать у отца, а не открывать сомнительный бизнес. И почему именно сейчас?

\- Ты должен туда пойти, Мидоримаччи, – сказал Кисе. – Второго такого шанса не будет.

Он смотрел серьезно, совсем не так, как минуту назад. Его слова мало походили на дружеский совет. Скорее, это было предупреждение. Такая смена масок всегда завораживала и пугала, и Мидорима отвел взгляд. Когда Кисе становился таким, у него даже глаза темнели, и если смотреть в них дольше положенного, из головы пропадали все мысли.

\- Вот ещё, – Мидорима фыркнул и смял бумажку в руке. – Бармен просто обознался и подсунул записку не тому. Мне пора, Кисе, возвращайся в гостиницу.

Он поспешно отвернулся и, не оглядываясь, пошел по лестнице. Домой, скорей домой, принять душ, лечь спать и ни о чем не думать. Джем-сейшены, состязания, безумный ритм свинга – всё это Мидориму больше не интересовало. Наступала пора думать о будущем.

Сон не спешил приходить, и Мидорима беспокойно вертелся в постели, комкал подушку, подыскивая удобное положение. В голову то и дело лезли назойливые мысли, вспоминалось то, что начало забываться. «Я знаю, чего тебе не хватает, приятель», – повторял голос чертового бармена в его голове. Бармен, кстати, говорил на кансайском и не был похож на местного. Когда-то Мидорима хорошо знал человека, у которого был похожий акцент, только куда более слабый, почти незаметный. С ним он проводил столько времени, сколько проводил разве что за занятиями музыкой в детстве. Но он перестал понимать Акаши ещё после их первой поездки в Монтрё, и для него это было тем родом воспоминаний, к которым тяжело возвращаться.

За окном светлело, когда Мидорима наконец-то провалился в ласковую тьму. Проспав без снов до утра, он встал в свое обычное время, умылся, посмотрел выпуск Оха Асы за завтраком (Раки на втором месте, талисман дня – фигурка Сейлор-Мун) делал все, как обычно, по строгому внутреннему распорядку, редко допускающему отклонения.

А в полдень он стоял у «Нового Орлеана» с той самой фигуркой в руке и стойким ощущением, что что-то в его жизни пошло не так.

Толкая входную дверь, он всё ещё убеждал себя, что ему «просто интересно», и он пробудет внутри не меньше пяти минут. Угрюмый парень, похожий на детектива из классического черно-белого кино, сомнамбулистически выплыл из-за столика охраны, внимательно осмотрел Мидориму с ног до головы, обошел его кругом и, завершив свой молчаливый обряд, вернулся на место. Посчитав это странное действие за разрешение остаться, Мидорима прошел внутрь.

Старые афиши, фотографии знаменитых джазовых исполнителей на стенах, виниловые пластинки, подвешенные под потолком – антураж бара соответствовал названию. Сцена, оборудованная барабанной установкой и микрофонами на подставках, пустовала, за колонной ютилось зачехленное пианино. У Мидоримы опять заныли пальцы, тоскливо ухнуло в груди. Он сел за первый попавшийся столик, открыл меню на случайной странице и стал ждать, будто должно было произойти что-то страшное.

Страшным оказалась рука, бесцеремонно хлопнувшая его по спине.

\- Давно не виделись.

Аомине подцепил стул ногой и оседлал его лицом к спинке. Мидорима встал и не успел сделать шага – его попытку к бегству пресекли, сильно сжав плечо и силой усадив обратно.

\- Да тише ты, не дергайся, – Аомине оскалился. – Я тоже не особо рад тебя видеть. Что ты тут забыл?

\- Это я должен спрашивать, – возмутился Мидорима. – Мне дали этот адрес в баре. Я предчувствовал, что это сомнительное заведение, теперь я в этом убедился и не намерен здесь задерживаться. Будь добр, подвинься и дай мне пройти.

\- Ого, как мы заговорили. Вижу, сольная карьера не пошла тебе на пользу, раньше ты не был таким трусливым.

Сказано было без сожаления, Аомине в принципе не были присущи подобные чувства, но Мидорима ощутил неприятный укол вины. Вот почему визит сюда изначально был плохой идеей. Его пригласили сюда не кофе угостить, это было очевидно уже после намеков Кисе.

\- Это Акаши велел тебе взять меня в заложники?

\- Представь себе, нет. Я его в глаза не видел, и вообще, – Аомине привычно вздернул подбородок, – я больше ни от кого не завишу.

\- Зачем я тебе тогда, если дело не в нем?

\- Хочу разобраться.

\- Акаши что-то задумал, – понял Мидорима.

Аомине изогнул губы в кривой улыбке.

\- Спасибо, гений. А я-то не догадался. Соглашаясь на работу здесь, я не ожидал, что на следующий день встречу тут Мурасакибару. Я не ожидал, что ещё через день приглашение выступать на местной сцене получит Сацуки. И уж тем более я не ожидал, что и ты здесь появишься, хотя этого следовало ожидать от бывшего прихвостня Акаши.

\- Я не был его прихвостнем, – возмутился Мидорима, поправляя очки. – Так значит, вы трое уже здесь. Скольких он уже завербовал?

\- Понятия не имею. Подозреваю, скоро здесь будет и Тецу. Он как раз собирался увольняться из своей конторы.

\- Он сам тебе это сказал?

\- Нет. Он сбрасывает мои звонки. Пишет сообщения, типа «извини, я занят», – он усмехнулся. – Но я слишком долго его знаю, чтобы не понять, что у него проблемы. Готов поспорить, его новая работа ему до смерти осточертела.

\- Полагаю, появление Кисе – лишь вопрос времени, – о том, что накануне они виделись, Мидорима умолчал. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Аомине обвинил его в том, что он не заметил ничего странного и повелся, как мальчишка.

\- Остается только сам Акаши.

\- Ты до сих пор его не видел?

\- Не-а, я и не знал, что он, черт возьми, владелец этого места. Предложили хорошие деньги – вот я и согласился тут играть. – Аомине пожал плечами. – Со мной связались по телефону. А нанимал меня тот мрачный парнишка у входа. Маюзуми, кажется. Он чем-то напомнил мне Тецу. Тот ещё чудак, похож на ребят из древних фильмов, которые обожает мой старик.

\- Он в курсе планов Акаши?

Аомине покачал головой и скривился.

\- Я пытался его расспросить. Молчит, как рыба.

Мидорима огляделся, рассматривая малочисленных посетителей, словно в их лицах мог прочесть подсказку. Бары начинали оживляться ближе к вечеру, к тому же заведение было довольно специфическим на обывательский взгляд. Узнать что-то большее можно было разве что у самого Акаши.

\- Ходят слухи, – Аомине понизил голос, словно кто-то мог их подслушать, – что Акаши собирает оркестр. Был на моей старой работе один пианист, Киёши Теппей. Парень без царя в голове, но ручищи – в три октавы, а то и больше. С нами ему, конечно, не сравниться, но играет здорово.

\- Это тот самый, из «Некоронованных генералов»?

\- Да, он покинул их и основал бэнд «Сейрин». – Аомине достал сигареты, зажал между губами одну и спрятал пачку, даже не подумав предложить Мидориме. – Так вот, этот парень как-то обмолвился, что собирается присоединиться к джазовому оркестру.

Щелкнула зажигалка, огонек подпалил кончик сигареты. Аомине затянулся, и глаза у него на миг затуманились.

\- Считаешь, его завербовал Акаши?

\- Я в этом уверен, – Аомине выдохнул дым. – Киёши в своем «Сейрин» души не чает и серьезно хочет вывести его на мировую сцену. Стал бы он размениваться по мелочам? Он хоть и странный, но не дурак. Смекнул, что надо прибиваться к тем, кого знают за пределами Японии.

\- Скажи, – подумав, попросил Мидорима, – ты точно не знал, что именно сегодня и именно в это время я приду сюда?

\- Не знал, – Аомине смотрел ему в лицо. – По правде, сейчас я должен ходить с Сацуки по магазинам. Меня от них воротит, поэтому я сбежал на работу. Другую отмазку придумывать лень.

Мидорима прикусил кончик большого пальца.

\- Тебе не кажется странным, что Акаши не появился сам? Зачем ему действовать через посредников?

\- Если честно, я не удивлен, – Аомине сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Это вполне в его стиле – делать всё чужими руками.

\- Вот именно. Он все просчитал. Дождался, когда я уволюсь с работы, подсунул адрес через бармена, подстроил всё так, чтобы мы с тобой встретились.

\- И что дальше? Тебе нужна подтверждающая бумага о том, что тебя наняли? Или по твоему гороскопу сегодня неудачный день для сделок?

\- У меня другие планы на будущее.

\- Что, всё-таки решил стать врачом?

Мидорима свел брови, сердито поправил очки. Неужели он настолько предсказуем?

\- Может быть, – буркнул он. – Тебя это не касается.

\- И слава богу. Но если вдруг надумаешь, – Аомине стряхнул пепел, – приходи в субботу на джем-сейшн. Палочки не забудь.

Заманчивое предложение. Мидорима постучал пальцами по столешнице, встал. На этот раз Аомине не стал его останавливать, дал пройти к выходу одному. Маюзуми по-прежнему сидел на своем месте, только в руках у него появилась книжка с мультяшной девочкой на обложке, которую он, однако, читал с серьезным видом. Заметив Мидориму, он перелистнул страницу и посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.

\- Приходите ещё, – сказал он равнодушно и уткнулся обратно в книгу.

Аомине был прав: он совсем немного напоминал Куроко.

***

\- Я дома, – объявил Мидорима, зажигая свет в прихожей. В квартире вкусно пахло ужином, с кухни доносилась уютная телевизионная болтовня. Положив ключи на тумбочку, Мидорима наклонился, чтобы снять обувь. В поле зрения возникли женские ноги.

\- Ты напугал меня, Шинтаро! Почему не предупредил, что придешь?

Когда он выпрямился, сестренка уже обижено надувала щеки. К её подбородку прилипли рисинки – похоже, он выдернул её из-за стола.

\- Чио, у тебя лицо испачкалось, – Мидорима показал на свой подбородок, и она тотчас покраснела. – Извини, что не позвонил, не хотел беспокоить.

\- Ты пришел что-то забрать? – опершись на стену спиной, Чио сложила руки на груди, посмотрела на него укоризненно. – Я так и знала. Просто так тебя домой ни за что не затащишь. Мама жалуется, что ты совсем не заходишь.

Лучше промолчать, чем выдумывать оправдания – Мидорима всегда так считал. Он ничего не сказал в ответ на упрек сестры, вместо этого снял очки и стал полировать стёкла тряпочкой из микрофибры, пытаясь перебороть неловкость.

\- Где родители? – водрузив очки на переносицу, спросил Мидорима.

\- На банкете. Отец получил премию за выдающиеся успехи в нейрохирургии, я тебе писала, – она нахмурилась. – Или ты уже забыл?

\- Почему же, я помню, – возразил Мидорима. – Я поздравил его по телефону.

Чио фыркнула, состроила недовольную рожицу. Она делала так с детства, когда злилась на него.

\- Не обижайся, – попросил Мидорима как можно мягче. – Я не пример для подражания, ты же понимаешь это. Да и родителям гораздо спокойнее, когда они меня не видят.

\- Зануда, – надув губы, сказала она. – Какой же ты зануда, брат.

Мидорима прочистил горло.

\- По их мнению, я прожигаю свою жизнь. На пианино или нет – я не могу перестать играть. Такова моя судьба.

\- Ты не прав, – она ткнула его пальцем в живот, и Мидорима болезненно поморщился. – На счет того, что без тебя лучше. Ты знаешь, что папа до сих пор иногда ставит на вертушку твои любимые пластинки?

Мидорима не видел, как выглядит со стороны, но его лицо наверняка выражало искреннее недоумение.

\- Зачем? Я думал, он их выбросил.

\- Ему нравится. Говорит, что эта музыка никогда не надоест. – Чио развела руками. – Тебе придется очень тяжело, если ты бросишь музыку, Шинтаро. И потом, ты ведь не бездельничаешь. Если гонораров с концертов хватает на жизнь, ты, должно быть, приходишься востребованным музыкантом. Это повод гордиться тобой.

Она улыбнулась, отшагнула от стены. Мидорима почувствовал, как уголки губ ползут вверх, и поспешил отвернуться, делая вид, будто роется в сумке.

\- Как проходит подготовка к экзаменам? – невпопад спросил он, пока Чио молча наблюдала за тем, как он ходит по своей бывшей комнате, ныне переоборудованной в гостевую, и ищет что-то по шкафам.

\- Не спрашивай, – она закатила глаза. – Мама каждый день стращает ужасными вступительными в медицинский.

\- Знакомо, – вздохнул Мидорима, перебирая исписанные нотные тетради.

Иногда он украдкой поглядывал на пианино, которое по-прежнему стояло в комнате нетронутым пылью, со всеми царапинами, таким, каким он оставил его, когда уходил. На стене висели фотографии с «Поколением Чудес», которые он не забрал в новую квартиру, но так и не решился снять и убрать их под кровать. Можно сколько угодно обманывать себя, но приходилось признать: он скучал по тем дням.

\- Ты бы видел лицо Хигучи-куна, когда я сказала, что мой брат выступал в Монтрё со своим секстетом. Он думал, что я шучу, пока не увидел снимки. А потом я показала записи ваших выступлений, и он окончательно обомлел, – она хихикнула, накручивая на палец непослушный локон.

\- Хигучи-кун? Это твой одноклассник?

\- Это мой парень.

Он едва поймал сползшие с переносицы очки.

\- Твой кто?

\- Мне восемнадцать, Шинтаро, – Чио закатила глаза и вздохнула. – Не делай такое лицо, пожалуйста.

Мидорима растерянно смотрел на нее. Перед ним была уже не несмышленая девочка, а умная молодая женщина. Подумать только: он настолько привык к тому, что она ещё маленькая и он должен заботиться о ней, что не успел заметить, как она выросла.

Он посмотрел на фотографии ещё с полминуты, убрал найденные партитуры в сумку и перекинул её через плечо. Чио заметно сникла, насупилась, поняв, что он собирается уходить и что снова придется расставаться.

\- Ты обязательно выдержишь вступительные, – сказал Мидорима, послушно принимая пакет с рисом и карри сестры, которые та заботливо сложила в контейнер и заставила взять, когда он наотрез отказался ужинать.

\- Разумеется. Кто-то из нас ведь всё равно должен продолжить семейное дело.

Мидорима не удержался, улыбнулся, проведя ладонью по волосам. Так просто взять и разрешить его сомнения могла, наверное, только сестра. Он позволил себе вольность: протянул руку, ущипнул ее за щеку рядом с ямочкой.

\- Спасибо, Чио, – поблагодарил он её на прощание.

В «Новый Орлеан» он шел в приподнятом настроении. Люди на улице странно на него косились, ещё бы – он шагал какой-то подпрыгивающей, широкой походкой и чуть ли не напевал. В руке таял талисман дня, фруктовый лед со вкусом арбуза. В бар он практически влетел, проигнорировав просьбу Маюзуми записаться в список участников, сразу прошел в зал. Публики было значительно больше, чем в прошлый раз, Мидорима даже потеснил парня, бестолково крутящего пустой стакан, чтобы пройти к сцене.

Пианино было занято. На нем играл музыкант, в котором Мидорима, с трудом напрягая память, узнал Киёши Теппея. Его пальцы ловко бегали по клавишам, наигрывая бодрую ломанную мелодию, широкие плечи быстро поднимались и опускались в такт. Временами он даже подпрыгивал на месте от возбуждения.

Чей-то слабый тычок между лопаток заставил Мидориму вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что позади никого не было, а ближайший человек стоял недостаточно близко. Люди слева и справа тоже не выглядели пойманными с поличным, они попросту не обращали на него внимания. Мидорима перестал крутить головой, решив, что ощущение ему просто почудилось.

\- Мидорима-кун, я здесь.

Он чуть не вскрикнул, но вовремя взял себя в руки. Источником звука оказался Куроко, стоявший в шаге от него и снова оставшийся незамеченным.

\- Рад тебя видеть, – бесстрастно заявил он и поманил за собой. – Пойдем в гримерную, здесь шумно и неудобно говорить.

Мидорима пошел за ним, силясь не потерять его из виду. Куроко был как серая кошка в темноте, уследить за ним было настоящей проверкой на реакцию и внимание, благо шел он медленно и оглядывался, проверяя, успевает ли за ним Мидорима. В гримерке было душно и туманно от табачного дыма, так, что сворачивались легкие, а глаза начинали слезиться. Разбросанные везде ноты, одежда и части саксофона красноречиво говорили, что здесь побывал Аомине. Виновник беспорядка же был занят тем, что смотрел на грудь Момои, пока та завязывала ему галстук. На табуретке у зеркала сидел Кисе и придирчиво осматривал себя, но увидев в отражении Мидориму и Куроко, немедленно снялся с места и подскочил к ним, светясь от радости.

\- Ты пришел, Мидоримаччи! – он стал бурно жестикулировать, тряся расческой и баллончиком геля. – Аоминеччи, Момоччи, у нас есть ударник!

\- Незачем так орать, Кисе, – зевая, сказал Аомине. – Это всего лишь джем-сейшн.

\- Кстати, об этом, – подал голос Куроко, – мы до сих пор не получили партитуры.

\- Ака-чин выберет то, что все хорошо знают, – в дверях вырос Мурасакибара. Пригнувшись, чтобы преодолеть слишком низкую для него перегородку, он сделал шаг внутрь, но чехол контрабаса зацепился за косяк, и он застрял. – Я хочу несложную импровизацию. Помоги, Куро-чин.

Куроко наклонил контрабас, выпуская Мурасакибару на свободу. Момои закончила с галстуком Аомине, достала пудреницу, начала прихорашиваться. В ее зачесанных набок волосах был вколот красный цветок.

\- Она подражает Каро Эмеральд, – пояснил Аомине, показывая на нее большим пальцем. – Набралась от Кисе всяких штучек.

\- Я только помог с выбором прически, Аоминеччи! – защитился Кисе.

\- И ничего я ей не подражаю! – огрызнулась Момои. – Ты сам виноват, что мне пришлось обращаться за советом к Ки-чану. Не забывай, он любезно подменил тебя.

\- Да я не против, – Аомине откинулся на спинку стула. – Каро, конечно, замечательная, и грудь у нее что надо, но у тебя побольше будет, да и фигура гораздо привлекательней.

\- Ты дурак, Дай-чан! – в голову Аомине прилетела та самая пудреница, и вызвала у него возмущенный вопль.

\- Мине-чин не мастер комплиментов, – хрустя чипсами, подытожил Мурасакибара. Кисе прыснул, подобрал пудреницу с пола и вернул покрасневшей от возмущения Момои.

Дверь в гримерную со скрипом отворилась, и все как по команде повернули головы. Акаши появился как нельзя вовремя, будто рассчитал по времени, когда соберутся все. В одной руке он держал тромбон, в другой – ноты.

\- Поздравляю, парни, дождались, – усмехнулся Аомине.

Акаши обозначил улыбку уголками рта, вытянул руку с нотами. Он заглянул каждому в лицо, когда они разбирали партитуры. Мидорима выдержал его внимательный взгляд, тихонько выдохнул после его легкого кивка.

Смотреть на него больше не было трудно, но увидев его в первый раз за долгое время, Мидорима понял, что не сломалось ещё то невидимое и хрупкое, что помогало им изъясняться жестами.

\- Я в вас не сомневался, – сказал он не без гордости. – Опережая ваши вопросы, скажу, что вы ни в чем не ограничены и не связаны со мной контрактом. Я не устраиваю показательных выступлений, поэтому импровизируйте, как привыкли, всё это – не более чем для вашего собственного удовольствия. Если кто-то из вас захочет уйти – что ж, очень жаль, но это ваше право. Я не стану препятствовать, хотя надеюсь, такого не случится.

Кисе дунул в трубу, сыграв первый такт. Аомине застегнул на шее ремешок саксофона, поиграл пальцами, примеряясь к мелодии. Куроко закручивал детали на кларнете, Мурасакибара чесал спину смычком. По этому сосредоточенному молчанию становилось ясно, что не все разделяли уверенность Акаши в успешной импровизации. Мидорима вытащил палочки из футляра и принялся негромко постукивать ими по спинке свободного стула.

\- Здесь есть партия пианиста, – показывая ноты, сказал Мурасакибара. – Как Мидо-чин будет играть, если у него болят пальцы?

\- Шинтаро исполнит партию ударных, – Акаши полировал тромбон, но Мидорима знал, что краем глаза он следит за его реакцией. – Пианино теперь принадлежит Теппею.

Мидорима подкинул палочки в воздух, покрутил их в пальцах.

\- Барабанная установка собрана?

\- Разумеется, – Акаши осмотрел гримерную, убедился, что все закончили с приготовлениями. – Думаю, можно начинать.

Несмотря на то, что не все столики были заняты, людей в зале было достаточно – среди слушателей царило оживление. Киёши спустился с помоста выпить воды, заметил Мидориму и приветливо улыбнулся.

\- Меня зовут Киёши Теппей, – он протянул руку. – Кажется, тебя я ещё не видел. Приятно познакомиться.

\- Мидорима Шинтаро, – представился Мидорима, сжимая длиннопалую ладонь.

Не отнимая руки, Киёши потрогал перебинтованные пальцы.

\- Это тебе не мешает?

\- Повязка помогает снять нагрузку с суставов, так меньше ощущается боль. Я потерял виртуозность в игре на пианино, но для ударника не нужны ловкие пальцы, нужна только уверенная рука.

Киёши приподнял брови, промычал что-то, прозвучавшее как «о-о-о», и застыл. Его лицо приобрело до того наивное выражение, что Мидорима смутился и отошел от него, пока на них не начали коситься. Посчитав знакомство завершенным, он сел за барабанную установку и проверил, всё ли на своих местах. Остальные тоже приготовились; Акаши, приведя кулису тромбона в исходное положение, сделал знак Мидориме, и тот вступил.

Первые секунды, пока не заиграл Куроко, Мидорима не дышал. Кларнет пел весело, легко, к нему быстро присоединился саксофон, а там и игра ударявшихся о струны молоточков не заставила себя ждать. Сыгрались быстро и неожиданно хорошо: задорная мелодия полилась свободно, словно без участия музыкантов, витиевато расходясь на множество голосов. Разыгрывались весело, прямо на ходу подбирая нужные тональности.

Джаз прекрасен тем, что каждый инструмент имеет право соло. Вздохнув, распелись духовые: дуэт саксофона и трубы аккомпанементом к кларнету забрали себе все внимание. Мидорима постукивал по тарелкам, в каждом такте нажимая на педаль. В те моменты, когда он не смотрел на барабаны, он смотрел на играющих. Кисе старательно раздувал щеки, ногой отстукивая ритм. Брови у него свелись на переносице, из-за чего его лицо сделалось довольно суровым. Куроко в паузах незаметно отирал пот с лица, а с Аомине всё было как всегда – игра ради самого себя и саксофон как продолжение тела. Акаши двигал кулису точными, отработанными движениями, и вид у него был довольно скучающий, если бы не лихорадочный блеск глаз.

Духовые стихли, и мелодию повел Киёши. Играл он с увлечением, помогал себе корпусом, качал головой, кажется, даже напевал. Его манера игры напоминала танец, танец быстрый и непредсказуемый, когда никто не может понять, какой ещё пируэт выкинет танцор. Киёши обладал тем, чего, пожалуй, не доставало Мидориме: авантюризмом. Игра Мидоримы, будучи стройной и академически правильной, порой становилась смертельно скучной. Киёши взял тише, будто ушел в тень. Неожиданно для всех проснулся Мурасакибара. Обычно он не применял смычок, лишь дергал струны, но в этой композиции он захотел взять соло. Мидорима хоть и ладил с ним с горем пополам, но сейчас понимал его как никто другой: он, как и все на этой сцене, ужасно соскучился по старой доброй импровизации.

Ноты выпадали из рисунка мелодии, но под конец играли уже слажено. Прогремел финальный аккорд, и зал взорвался аплодисментами. Все в баре – и музыканты, и слушатели, без сомнений могли признать: джем-сейшн удался на славу.

Мидорима поднял палочки с мембран и посмотрел на свои руки. Пальцы больше не болели.

Он вспомнил, что собирался остепениться, начать новую жизнь, восстановиться в университете. Представил себя в униформе, запертым в тесном кабинете, изо дня в день живущий одним и тем же. Он представил это, и ему не понравилось.

Плевать на то, что он там себе надумал. Чио не ошибается: он ни дня не протянет без музыки. Его место здесь.

После того дня, стало очевидно, что уйти просто так не сможет никто. В среде музыкантов уже вовсю судачили о воссоединении легендарного «Поколения Чудес», в журналах даже появились заметки о недавно открывшемся баре, носившем название «Новый Орлеан». После нескольких выступлений бэнда выкупленное Акаши заведение стремительно набирало популярность.

Однако не все шло гладко. Появление завистников – обратная сторона известности, так что в «Новый Орлеан» вскоре начали приходить участники других оркестров, которые относились к талантливому «Поколению» не совсем дружелюбно.

Они всей компанией отдыхали в зале, когда Мидорима ощутил головокружение и вышел в уборную. В ночи выступлений было трудно сохранить запал до самого утра, поэтому для настроения здесь полагалось немного выпивать. Отыграв положенное, музыканты не всегда расходились сразу, оставались в баре до закрытия и угощались выпивкой. Мидорима чувствовал, что перебрал: тот последний джин явно был лишним. В дверях уборной он столкнулся с каким-то раздраженным парнем, который, ударившись плечом об косяк, грязно выругался и ушел, не извинившись. Следом за ним вышел удрученный Киёши, и Мидорима понял, что между ними только что состоялся неприятный разговор.

\- Что здесь творится? – недовольным тоном спросил Мидорима.

\- Ханамия, – вздохнул Киёши, будто одной это фамилией все объяснялось.

\- Кто он?

\- Причина, из-за которой я покинул «Некоронованных генералов». Когда появился «Сейрин» он ещё терпел, но теперь, когда я работаю с вами, ребята, он этого просто так не оставит. В ответ на мой уход он сколотил бэнд «Кирисаки Даичи» и даже расширил его до оркестра.

Рассказывать ещё что-то Киёши больше не хотел, поэтому Мидорима не стал докучать ему вопросами и дал пройти.

А вскоре Ханамия напомнил о себе. В баре в тот день было людно, в зале присутствовали многие исполнители джаза, и к появлению Ханамии в «Новом Орлеане» отнеслись с любопытством. С час он сидел и мрачно сверлил глазами Киёши и остальных, а потом, дождавшись заминки, пока музыканты готовились к следующей композиции, он резко встал, подошел к сцене и вызвал «Поколение Чудес» на музыкальную дуэль.

\- Сразитесь с нами! – потребовал он.

В зале повисла взволнованная тишина, кто-то начал громко перешептываться. Все ждали, как отреагирует на вызов Акаши. Мидорима замер с палочками в руках, Кисе, Аомине и Куроко опустили инструменты. Мурасакибара перестал жевать.

Ханамия смотрел на Акаши с ненавистью, тот отвечал ему равнодушием. Это только сильнее бесило Ханамию, его начало потряхивать от злости.

\- На каких условиях? – сказал, наконец, Акаши.

\- Свинг, судьи – зал, неделя на подготовку. Устраивает?

Акаши улыбнулся. Так, что всем стало жутко.

\- Идет.

\- Встретимся через неделю! – Ханамия развернулся и поспешил к выходу, грубо расталкивая окружающих.

Улыбка Акаши стала ещё шире, пальцы сжались на тромбоне. Пока Мидорима переваривал случившееся, остальные продолжали заниматься своими делами, не меняясь в лице. Киёши начал наигрывать знакомую мелодию, со злым весельем сочиняя сложные украшения. Не похоже, чтобы кто-то возражал. Мидорима бы сам обрадовался возможности сразиться с сильным соперником, если бы не одно «но».

У Ханамии был оркестр, а у Акаши – группа с утвержденным составом.

Этим вопросом озаботился не один Мидорима: во время перерыва в гримерку пришла Момои, поприветствовала всех, быстро поцеловала Аомине в щеку, подошла к Акаши и что-то живо зашептала ему в ухо. Акаши внимательно выслушал ее и глянул на Мидориму. У того от этого взгляда побежали мурашки по спине.

\- Шинтаро, – позвал Акаши, и Мидорима дернулся, но остановил себя, потому что он продолжил: – Дайки, Рёта, Тецуя, Ацуши. Я хочу с вами поговорить.

Мидорима обошел стратегические запасы чипсов, устроенные Мурасакибарой в футляре от контрабаса, и прислонился к столику с разным хламом. Кисе заблокировал мобильник и убрал его в карман. Аомине расшевелил уснувшего в обнимку с шампанским Куроко и уселся на табурет Мидоримы.

\- Боюсь, нам придется пополнить наши ряды, – начал Акаши. – У кого есть на примете перспективные кадры?

\- У меня, у меня! – встрепенулся Кисе. – Касамацу-семпай, он отличный гитарист!

\- Мы будем играть классический свинг, дуралей! – Аомине закинул в него попавшимся под руку тамбурином.

\- Аоминеччи, больно же! – возмутился Кисе, хватаясь за ушибленную макушку. – Он и на тромбоне может…

\- Тромбон нам нужен. Ещё предложения?

\- А как на счет Кагами, Куроко? – влился Киёши.

\- Что ещё за Кагами? – Аомине заинтересованно приподнял бровь.

\- Мой напарник, – ответил Куроко и как-то по-особенному улыбнулся. – Саксофонист. Он вернулся из Америки в прошлом году. Мы сыгрались с ним в «Сейрин», я думаю, у него большое будущее.

Аомине присвистнул. Оскалился, поправляя ремешок саксофона.

\- Из самой Америки? Звучит интересно. Я бы посоревновался с ним в импровизации.

\- Я свяжусь с Вакамацу-куном и Сакурай-куном. – Оживилась Момои. – С ними у нас будет ещё одна труба и саксофон.

\- Отлично, – подвел итог Акаши. – Договаривайтесь с ними, а завтра начнем репетиции. Нельзя терять ни дня.

\- Однако нам не помешают ещё духовые, – вмешался Мидорима. – Несколько безрассудно выступать в таком малом количестве.

\- Духовые будут, – Акаши умиротворенно прикрыл глаза. – Я сам об этом позабочусь.

Мидорима гадал, кого он видит перед собой: первого Акаши или второго? Он одним из первых узнал, что их двое, и без труда понимал, кто из них уступал другому в тот или иной момент. Но сейчас, наблюдая за Акаши, он осознавал, что разница между ними стала стираться, и две личности сливались в одну. Размышления не давали ровным счетом ничего, но и общаться по-старому не получалось. Мидорима подозревал, что причина крылась в неудачном опыте романтических отношений, хотя и продолжал в тайне надеяться, что опустошившая его влюбленность пройдет и превратится в неприятное воспоминание.

Акаши задержал его, предварительно отпустив остальных. Мидорима отчаялся спастись и не предпринял попыток к бегству. Ему показалось на мгновение, что в его глазах отразилась болезненная нежность, а это пугало пуще холодной ярости, которая была для Акаши более естественной.

\- Я не займу у тебя много времени, Шинтаро, – его прохладная ладонь коснулась кисти Мидоримы.

\- Что ты хотел? – стараясь казаться безразличным, спросил Мидорима.

\- Твои руки, – он тронул пальцы левой руки. – Что с ними стало?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, Акаши.

\- Не отрицаю, – Акаши мягко улыбнулся. – Но мне почему-то подумалось, что тебе самому хотелось бы об этом рассказать.

Мидорима прищурился, разглядывая его лицо. Акаши редко разговаривал с таким безоговорочным доверием в голосе. Пусть это было лишь обманом, фарсом, призванным сохранить власть над ним, Акаши был единственным человеком, с которым Мидорима мог говорить на личные темы.

\- У меня были проблемы, – признался Мидорима. – Когда все разрушилось, я играл везде, куда приглашали. Мне было все равно, ресторан это или притон, и когда я был в одном низкопробном баре, там развязалась драка, в которую втянули и меня. Пьяные посетители, с которыми не справлялась охрана. Их было много, а я не дрался ни разу в жизни. Они знали, что я пианист, поэтому поспешили лишить меня самого дорогого. Мне ещё повезло, что я вышел из той передряги только с переломанными пальцами. Кого-то после приезда полиции увезли с сотрясением мозга. Как видишь, левая рука стала ни на что не годной. Я могу играть, но не так, как прежде.

\- Вот как. Должно быть трудно понимать, что навык безнадежно утерян.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Ты неосознанно двигаешь пальцами.

Мидорима осекся, отдернул руку.

\- Даже когда мы с тобой разговариваем, ты перебираешь ими. Играешь мелодию, которая застряла у тебя в голове. Это привычка, от которой тебе не избавиться.

\- Чего ты добиваешься, Акаши? – озвучил Мидорима давно волнующий вопрос.

Зря озвучил, как оказалось: лицо Акаши ожесточилось, взгляд переменился. Мидорима пожалел, что открыл рот. Забрав свои вещи, он ушел, оставив Акаши одного.

***

Репетиции проходили каждый день и длились всегда дольше, чем ожидалось. Аомине поссорился с Кагами сразу же, как увидел его: вчерашний американец вздумал побеседовать с Момои. Может, из-за того, что они говорили по-английски (у Момои было отличное произношение), может, из-за того, что Кагами тоже был саксофонистом, но Аомине не взлюбил его с первого взгляда, и, решив, что негодяй флиртует с его девушкой, ринулся защищать свою честь. Дело чуть не дошло до драки: их разнял Куроко.

Впрочем, мелкие конфликты не помешали Акаши выполнить задуманное. Через неделю свинг был отрепетирован как нельзя лучше.

В день битвы оркестров в баре был аншлаг. Столики отодвинули к стене, чтобы разместить музыкантов и публику, но даже так внутри было ужасно тесно. Маюзуми безнадежно просил посетителей прийти в другой день. Все хотели посмотреть, как будут играть гениальные «Чудеса» против нашумевших «Кирисаки», в состав которых вдобавок ко всему вошли все бывшие участники «Генералов».

Мидорима настукивал ритм, пока Кисе колдовал с его прической. Он бы не позволил ему прикоснуться к своим волосам, если бы на этом не настояла Момои. Теперь его челка была по-пижонски зачесана набок, и все блестело от лака.

\- Ну вот, теперь ты красавчик, Мидоримаччи! – гордо провозгласил Кисе, поправляя на нем галстук-бабочку. Рубашка в клетку и подтяжки довершали образ чудаковатого зануды.

\- Здорово, – одобрил Киёши, проходя мимо. Он был одет в серую жилетку и черные брюки – сразу видно, что судьбы Мидоримы он избежал.

\- Спасибо, – всё-таки поблагодарил он за комплимент.

\- Я не миллионер, но я не из тех, кто сетует на судьбу, ведь у меня есть мои мечты, – напевал Аомине, одеваясь в темно-синий костюм-тройку. Момои в гримерной не было: как единственная джазовая девушка, она переодевалась в отдельной комнате. Все, кому не лень, опасливо косились на непобедимого саксофониста. Поющий Аомине был весьма странным зрелищем.

\- Хорошее настроение, Мине-чин? – спросил Мурасакибара, стоявший в стороне от общей суеты, поскольку невозмутимо поедал шоколадку.

\- Счастливый, счастливый я, я живу в роскоши, – продолжал Аомине, не обращая на него внимания. – Потому что у меня есть мои мечты!

\- Извини, Аомине, но ты не Бинг Кросби, и твой английский далек от идеала, – крикнул Кагами с другого конца гримерной.

Аомине, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец и ненадолго замолк. Все в гримерке вздохнули с облегчением, но радость была недолгой: найдя альтернативу пению, Аомине начал насвистывать.

\- Что это с ним? – спросил Мидорима, наклонившись к Куроко.

Куроко посмотрел Мидориме за спину, почесал в затылке.

\- Кисе-кун, – позвал он. – Я забыл на помосте мундштук. Не мог бы ты принести его мне?

\- Ах да, конечно, Курококоччи! Я мигом, – и Кисе упорхнул за дверь.

Куроко проводил глазами его фигуру, оглянулся на Аомине. Тот стоял слишком далеко, чтобы услышать тихий голос Куроко.

\- После нашей победы, – кажется, он сам поразился, как смело это прозвучало, – Аомине-кун собирается сделать Момои-сан предложение.

У Мидоримы отвисла челюсть.

\- Ты шутишь?

\- У меня нет чувства юмора, Мидорима-кун. Он выловил меня вчера после репетиции, показал кольца и попросил сказать, что я об этом думаю.

\- Вот это да, – только и смог сказать Мидорима. – Тогда его легкое сумасшествие легко объясняется. Ну что ж, если он решился на этот шаг, он будет играть на полном серьезе.

Куроко кивнул.

\- Только об этом пока никто не должен знать. Ни ты, ни Момои-сан, ни Кисе-кун. Особенно Кисе-кун, – Куроко улыбнулся одними глазами.

Тем временем, Аомине начал играть надоевшую всем песню на саксофоне. Кагами демонстративно затолкал в уши вату и заиграл свою партию. Две разные мелодии смешивались и создавали ужасную какофонию. Куроко невозмутимо подбирал к кларнету язычок, поглядывая на Кагами через зеркало.

\- Куроко, – заговорил Мидорима снова, – можешь сказать, почему ты вернулся?

Куроко задумался, уголки губ опустились и брови немного напряглись.

\- По правде сказать, после своего ухода из «Поколения Чудес» я ненавидел джаз. Я не мог думать о музыке, в то время я даже не притрагивался к кларнету. Устроился на работу в офис, уходил и возвращался домой в одно и то же время. Полная стабильность. Но мне это быстро надоело. А потом я нашел «Сейрин». Познакомился с Киёши-семпаем, Хьюгой-семпаем и Кагами-куном. И оказался здесь.

\- Ты надеешься, что всё вернется?

Куроко не ответил сразу. Подумал пару секунд и покачал головой.

\- Нет, вряд ли мы сможем что-то вернуть. Мы можем только попробовать начать всё сначала.

\- Не боишься, что всё повторится?

\- Я не хотел бы пережить это снова, – выдохнул Куроко, обращая взгляд куда-то внутрь себя. Он переждал минутку, и лицо его просветлело. – Но даже если это случится, в конце я не останусь один.

Вернулся где-то отсутствовавший Акаши. Прибежал с блестящими от слез глазами Кисе, повис на Куроко и стал жаловаться, что никакого мундштука он не нашел, и избавил Мидориму от ответного откровения. Куроко бесхитростно признался, что соврал, на что Кисе смертельно оскорбился и удалился в самую темную часть гримерки, видимо для того, чтобы заняться там переоценкой своей жизни. Аомине и Кагами, устрашенные видом Акаши, прекратили попытки перекричать друг друга и разошлись в разные стороны.

Акаши объявил боевую готовность; похватав инструменты, музыканты вышли в зал. Оркестр Ханамии был наготове и ждал сигнала. Сам Ханамия, однако, не спешил начинать – с гадливой улыбочкой он разговаривал с парнем, в котором Мидорима узнал того самого бармена, пригласившего его в «Новый Орлеан».

\- С кем это разговаривает Ханамия? – вовремя полюбопытствовал Мурасакибара, сменивший конфетную сигарету на самую что ни на есть настоящую, с фильтром.

\- Имаёши, его бывший агент, – отозвался за спиной невидимый Киёши.

В этот момент Имаёши посмотрел в их сторону: будто услышал, что обсуждают его. Ханамия заметил это и тоже повернулся к ним. Имаёши что-то шепнул ему на ухо, не сводя с Мидоримы глаз, и Ханамия изменился в лице. Наглость сменилась обескураживающим страхом. Довольный Имаёши отошел от него и растворился в темноте зала.

\- Мы готовы! – выкрикнул Ханамия, справившись с собой.

Акаши с интересом оглядел его оркестр. Он, без сомнения, знал всех его участников. Мидорима вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на их ударника. За барабанной установкой сидел мускулистый парень с дурацкой стрижкой, он был так огромен, что костюм едва не трещал на нем по швам. Такой порвет барабан после первого же удара. Рядом с ним за контрабасом сидел рослый женоподобный парень, откровенно строивший Акаши глазки не сходя с места. Но тромбонист с длинной челкой лопнул пузырь из жвачки прямо перед его лицом, пришлось отвлечься для того, чтобы врезать ему.

\- Начинайте, – Акаши встал рядом с Мидоримой и приготовился слушать.

Ханамия поднял саксофон одной рукой, обхватил губами наконечник и сделал знак другой рукой. Громила за барабанами задал дробь, и грянули трубы. Заиграли саксофоны, исполняя быстрый танец, и в зале в миг стало жарко. Стены резонировали от громкой музыки, пол под ногами вибрировал. Приближалось соло тромбона, и какой-то вертлявый парнишка с блестящими темными глазками подскочил к микрофону. Он не переставал улыбаться, даже когда играл, а играл он с таким энтузиазмом, что у него чуть не вылетела кулиса. После него место у микрофонной стойки занял Ханамия. Мидорима прислушался. Что-то в его манере игры было неприятное, какое-то заигрывание с слушателем, хотя нотный текст был тот же. Он вернулся на место, и дальше играли уже без соло.

В зале стали раздаваться восторженные крики. Кто-то рядом с Мидоримой сплетничал, что Ханамия подкупил добрую треть посетителей, чтобы уменьшить шансы «Поколения» на победу. Жалкая попытка вырваться вперед, однако Мидориму это раздражило. Акаши, напротив, сохранял хладнокровие, не реагируя на выкрики толпы.

«Кирисаки» закончили играть. Стены затряслись от топота и аплодисментов. Люди обступили центр зала, не давая музыкантам выйти.

\- Неплохо, – Акаши улыбнулся краешком рта.

Он поднял с пола тромбон.

\- Покажем им, на что мы способны.

Мидорима, не выпускавший палочек из рук, застучал ими по воздуху. Киёши разминал кисти, смоля длинную сигару, и настраивался на игру. Куроко, Аомине, Кисе и остальные занимали свои места. Мидорима выкрутил сидение под свой рост и стал ждать. Акаши, обведя глазами музыкантов, сел. Киёши положил руки на клавиши, оглянулся на Мидориму. Ударные начинали первыми.

Мидорима ударил по барабанам, и трубы на третьем ряду замерли. Кисе, Хьюга и Вакамацу дружно заиграли свою партию. Начало пошло тяжело: кто-то из тромбонистов сбился, нарушил стройный ряд аккордов. Положение исправил Куроко, появившись у микрофона раньше, чем было прописано в нотах. Пока линия тромбонов не выпрямилась, он играл, перебирая кнопки маленькими бледными пальцами. Куроко редко замечали – в джазовых композициях далеко не всегда кларнет имел ведущую партию. Он не выделялся, заглушаемый громкими трубами, поэтому его благородное звучание слушали с напряженным вниманием. Он выпустил из губ трубку и тяжело выдохнул, окончив свое соло. Снова пауза; Мидорима колотил по мембранам под деловитое бренчание струн контрабаса. Кагами и Аомине соревновались в мастерстве, Сакурай изо всех старался не отставать от этих двух монстров. Подошла очередь Киёши играть соло. Он вдарил по клавишам, как последний раз в жизни, наклонил голову и стал качать ею в такт. Его руки плясали над черно-белой клавиатурой, плясала сигара в зубах – Мидорима и не замечал раньше, что Киёши дымил, как паровоз – танцевальный ритм захватывал.

Аомине выскочил вперед, на сцену одновременно с ним выбежала Момои с микрофоном. У мужчин в зале загорелись глаза. Еще бы – шикарная девушка в шикарном платье, искрящемся, как пузырьки шампанского, запела прекрасным голосом мелодию без слов. Аомине остервенело выдувал медь, лицо у него блестело от пота. Момои взяла высокую ноту и исчезла со сцены так же внезапно, как появилась.

Рубашка прилипла к мокрой спине, Мидоримой овладело какое-то одержимое веселье. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз играл с таким увлечением.

Еще до окончания выступления было ясно, что «Кирисаки Даичи» проиграли. Их свинговый саунд при всей элегантности не произвел такого впечатления, как темпераментная игра «Поколения Чудес». Зал охватила восторженная истерия, «Новый Орлеан» едва выстоял, сотрясаемый криками и топотом.

Ханамия не мог смириться с таким исходом событий, и совершил роковую ошибку: в пылу гнева оскорбил Момои, появившуюся на сцене, чтобы поздравить Аомине.

«Как ты назвал мою невесту?» чуть не стали последними словами, которые услышал Ханамия в своей жизни, если бы приятели из «Кирисаки» не выручили его.

Когда все закончилось, Мидорима вышел на улицу с черного входа и сел на холодные ступеньки. «Поколение Чудес» осталось праздновать победу, грабя бар. Они еле успокоили Момои, разрыдавшуюся при виде серьезного и по-детски смущенного Аомине, притащившего ей откуда-то букет вялых роз. Куроко отпаивал ее шампанским под неугомонное пыхтение Кагами. Главное, что на предложение руки и сердца Аомине она, конечно, согласилась.

\- Чертовски хочется курить, – подумал вслух Мидорима, выдыхая мутный клубок пара.

Чья-то рука в белом рукаве с запонками протянула ему пачку.

\- Акаши? – Мидорима прогнулся в спине, запрокинул голову назад. Весь мир перевернулся вверх ногами, и Акаши в том числе.

Он выпрямился, нерешительно поднес руку к предложенной пачке.

\- «Я бросил год назад», – вперед него сказал Акаши и взгляд у него смягчился. Мидорима взял сигарету и забинтованной рукой заслонил улыбающиеся губы.

Акаши сел рядом, закурил.

\- Ты безнадежен, – Мидорима наклонился, прикуривая от его сигареты.

\- Я сожалею, Мидорима, – сказал после недолгого молчания Акаши. – Мне действительно жаль, что год назад все это случилось.

\- Ты не был виноват. Мы все… никто в этом не виноват.

\- Нет. В нашем расколе есть часть вины каждого из нас. Мы должны признавать свои ошибки, чтобы впредь их не повторять.

\- Не похоже на тебя, – Мидорима с наслаждением затянулся.

Внезапно до него дошло. Акаши жалел, что «Поколение Чудес» распалось. Он думал об этом, возможно, весь этот год, и затеял интригу с битвой оркестров ради этого. Ради того, чтобы оправдать себя в своих же глазах.

И ещё, может быть, ради себя, ради него, ради Кисе, Куроко, Аомине, Мурасакибары и Момои. В конце концов, все они просто любили джаз.

\- Я вообще изменился за то время, пока мы не виделись, – Акаши задумчиво стряхнул пепел на землю.

«Я заметил».

\- Значит, будем наверстывать.

Подул ветер.

\- Холодно. Может, присоединимся к остальным? – предложил Мидорима.

Акаши усмехнулся. Потушил сигарету, глубоко-глубоко вздохнул.

\- Снег идет, ветер крепчает, но я выдержу холода. Почем мне вьюга, если у меня есть любовь, что меня согревает? – пропел он на одном дыхании.

Первые мгновения он открыто наслаждался реакцией Мидоримы, который подавился дымом и закашлялся. Песня Фрэнка Синатры в исполнении Акаши звучала, мягко говоря, необычно.

\- Это можно считать признанием в любви? – отдышавшись и утерев слезы, спросил Мидорима.

\- Вполне, – кивнул Акаши.

Мидорима встал и отряхнул брюки от пепла, старательно пряча глаза. В холодной погоде был несомненный плюс – всегда можно списать покрасневшие щеки на холод.


End file.
